Alexander Hicks
Appearance Alex is a lanky man, standing at around six feet tall with scrawny limbs and pale skin. Alex has bright orange eyes, and small horns reaching out from his head. He has a long white finned tail, and blood red hair. His inheritance from his father. Alex has a spiralling black mark under his right eye, proof of his curse, as is the choker around his neck that will constrict if he draws near Galuna island. Alex wears a long black trenchcoat, over a thin gray T-shirt, all of which reek of smoke. Personality Alex tends to be a calm and peaceful guy, detesting violence in any situation, except for when his brother specifically calls for it. The closest Alex comes to violence is defending his allies using his magic. Alex tends to prefer running rather than facing a problem head on, using a wall of smoke to hide from opponents. When in a fight, Alex is pretty much useless, except for defending his allies from attacks. Alex tends to favor music and art, enjoying nearly all forms of art. He enjoys making music for himself and his family, and writing poetry, regardless of how awful he is at it. Alex is incredibly devoted to his family and refuses to believe anything bad about them. In fact, the only person able to force Alex to fight is his brother. While not knowing exactly how his guildmates from the institute might feel, Alex has been shunnned from society for most of his life due to his arm, and knows some of how they feel. This is the primary reason for his staying in the Yeti Fur guild, though he doesn't take orders from the guild master all too well, taking orders mostly from his brother. Alex's primary loyalty has always been to his brother, the one who loved him despite his curse, and the only one who actually took care of hm when they were younger. Alex tends to be somehwat sullen and withdrawn, preferring to keep to himself rather than have to deal with others making fun of him for his curse, though this sometimes causes problems for him. Biography Born to a woman mage who'd had the misfortune of getting black out drunk when he was concieved, Alex's mother wasn't sure who his father was, or even what he looked like, but even if she had, nothing would have prepared her for the abomination that was her baby. Her child was nearly completely normal, except for his left arm, which was horribly disfigured. Seeing the monstrous appendage, Alex's mother flung him away in disgust. He was picked up by a kind doctor, who while still disturbed by the arm, chose to cover it up with magic, before placing the child in an orphanage. However, a few months after his first birthday the spell wore off, and he was thrown from the orphanage, the matron believing it to be some form of curse that would spread to the other children. Alex was there found by a kind cat who told him her job was to protect Dragonslayers. Wanting a friend, and someone to protect him, Alex agreed to be made into one of these Dragonslayers. Soon, he was under the cats care. However, unbeknownst to Alex, his mother had a second child. One who looked fine. However, at the ages of thirteen, both Alex and his twin brother underwent a painful change, in which their bodies became permanently stuck, cuaght between the worlds of demons and humans. Kokoro's arm transformed into horns, and a tail. It was then that tehy were found by their father, a kind man who seemed nice at first. However, what he neglected to tell the children and their cats was that his intentions were less than pure. Without magic, the demons were at a huge disadvantage. By breeding with humans, the man sought to create demons that could use magic, thus returning their superiority to man kind. The two children were to be taught magic, however, the father was astonished to learn that Alex could already use magic. So, the lost magic that was meant to be taught to Alex was instead taught to his brother. And Alex himself was given one simple goal. To end his brother's life. Alex was reluctant, but after much convincing, he was finally convinced to end the life of his brother. However, before he did, he was stopped. By the chief's daughter. A nice young girl, who despised the thought of preparing for war, she believed it was the same as inviting war. She talked Alex out of it. When hsi father discovered this however, he became enraged, and ordered Alex again to kill his brother. When Alex continued refusing, he gave Alex a cursed choker necklace, forcing his son to wear it, before forcing him from Galuna Island. Alex attempted to go back, though the moment he got close the necklace began to tighten, and he realized he would never be welcomed back home. And so it was that he was lost, forced to live with only Sable as his family. Smoke Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Alex's brand of DSM is smoke, though the name can be misleading. In reality, Alex's element is carbon, though this usually takes the form of smoke. An incredibly rare dragon, the smoke dragon is feared for it's roar, even among other dragons, though Alex's roar is his only really offensive technique. Smoke Dragon's Roar- Elementally the king of dragon roar's, the Smoke Dragon's Roar can overwhelm most other elements, though the sheer magical power required for this technique is immense, and would drain Alex completely, rendering him incapable of fighting any longer. This roar comes in the shape of a large towering column of soot jetting from Alex's mouth, smashing into an opponent, eroding what it impacts with. However, the amount of magical power necessary makes this an incredibly inefficient technique. This technique is reminiscent of a sand blaster, though with powdered carbon and diamonds rather than sand. Smoke Dragon's Claw- This technique will coat Alex's hands in a graphite like carbon material, which he can use to attack his opponents, slashing through skin if need be. However, for the most part Alex just uses his fingernails as a pencil with this technique. Smoke Dragon's Grasp- This technique coats the user's arms in smoke, at which point he'll thrust them forward. The smoke will extend outwards, taking the form of a snake's head before clamping onto a specific part of an opponent's body, preventing them from moving. Smoke Dragon's Jaws- This technique summons forth the user's magic circle in front of him, from which a large column of smoke erupts. The tip of the smoke transforms into the head of a dragon, swelling widely before snapping shut around an opponent. This technique doesn't physically harm them, rather trap them in a cage made of carbon teeth. Smoke Dragon's Wingbeat- By coating their arms in smoke, the user then thrusts them both forward into a clap, mimicking a dragon flapping it's wings. Smoke will then roll off of the target's arms, flying forward. This technique is used to neautralize an opponent's technique, with the smoke colliding with a hostile spell, cancelling it out. Smoke Dragon's Tailspin- By coating their arms in smoke, the user spins, funneling smoke into a wall in the air around them. The wall is used to repel incoming attacks, protecting Alex from all sides at once. Smoke Dragon's Saliva- The user will infuse their saliva with carbon, spitting a thick oil like substance at their opponent, coating them in the substance. Secret Dragon Slaying Arts- Ashen Sky: Carbon Spear- The user emits a large amount of smoke from around their arms. The carbon powder that makes up said smoke than fuses together inbetween the users hands, forming a spear, which the user then hurls at an opponent. This technique has a large amount of piercing power. Dragon Force: Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and considerably boosts their magic power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. As a Second Generation Dragonslayer, Alex will automatically enter this state upon using his DSM, his arms becoming coated in gray scales and his hands transforming into claws. However, Alex doesn't gain a massive power boost when using this state, unlike a first or third generation. As Alex's DSM is his only magic, he will always fight in Dragon Force, and thus if he's overpowered, he won't get any stronger. He can eat carbon to try and replenish his strength, though it won't actually boost it. This gives Alex a distinct disadvantage against first and third generation dragonslayer's, who can use their dragonforce to gain new strength. Alexander Hicks2.jpeg Alexander Hicks1.png Weaknesses 1.)... Like most Dragonslayers, Alex gets intense motion sickness. 2.)... Alex is a pretty slow kid, not able to run very fast, unable to dodge or escape too well. 3.)... While Alex has a powerful defense, his only real offensive technique is his Dragon's Roar, which pretty much drains him completely. Thus this technique has become taboo for him, despite it's raw power. 4.)... While Alex's defenses are wide and diverse, there is a certain area around his body which will be exposed, and if someone can get close, Alex can't defend from their attacks. 5.)... Alex's enhanced hearing leaves him vulnerable to loud noises, and what would be annoying to some could be incapacitating to Alex. 6.)... Alex is still young, and hasn't been using magic for very long. Due to this, Alex's stores of magical power aren't very high compared to most Dragonslayers, and he can't stay in a fight for as long. Furthermore, Alex is yet unaware of his own limits or how to guage them, and can easily wear himself out to the point of collapsing if he's not careful.